


The Mega Slip 'n' Slide Arena of Lube

by danhoemark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, basically the got7 sex shop au nobody asked for, except i haven't introduced the other members yet, got7 sex shop au, got7 work in a sex shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoemark/pseuds/danhoemark
Summary: Bambam finally fulfills his dreams of a mega slip 'n' slide arena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed, insomnia-fueled trash. inspired by fran (@soft_yugyeom on twitter).

It probably would've been romantic, perfect, the stuff dramas were made of, except for the fact that they were both in latex bodysuits, and surrounded by the cheap scent of strawberry lube that filled the room, because oh right, who's genius idea had it been to turn the sex shop into a mega slip 'n' slide arena again?

(It had been his.)

But I really cannot be blamed, Bambam thinks. 

It had been a slow and uneventful day at the sex store they worked at, until their new shipment of lube came in. Or rather, when Yugyeom realised he had added a zero too many on that order form he had filled up one morning while paying dearly for all the bad choices he had made the night before with a splitting headache. 

Long story short, Bambam could finally fulfill his dreams of slip 'n' sliding in lube, and of course he'd dragged Yugyeom into it too. 

They'd been having a perfectly good time sliding around every bit of exposed (and lubed-up) floor in the store in the (also lubed-up) latex, skin-tight bodysuits Bambam had specially prepared for this occasion, if it ever happened. 

That was until Yugyeom tripped over his too-long legs (if Bambam were to be honest, his own were longer, but Yugyeom just had a knack for achieving the polar opposite of graceful at all times, except for when he was dancing) and both Bam (who had been expertly balancing on his back) and Yugyeom crashed onto the ground, with --

Yugyeom on top of him and--

said too-long legs entangled with his own (beautiful, come on his legs are no joke), and--

his too-large nose nuzzled against his own, and--

Bam just drowning in the deep brown pools that were Gyeom's eyes, and--

Like Bambam said, it would've been the perfect setup for Yugyeom to take the lead like the male lead in a drama. For him to claim Bam's lips in a breathless kiss in a giant leap of faith, and his plump, red lips and tongue (aka the reason for many of Bam's recent wet dreams) would work magic on Bam. And Bam would be too shell-shocked by the sudden kiss to respond, which leads Yugyeom to think oh shit oh shit oh shit, he doesnt like me back, i've ruined our friendship forever. So he'll break the kiss but profess his undying love for Bam anyway (shyly, with a fine blush dusting his cheeks so he looked the most adorable kind of sheepish) with his voice tapering off at the end as he braces himself for rejection, but then Bam would slap his shoulder and call him an idiot, and initiate the kiss this time, as a wordless response to his confession. 

Bam was just starting to regret acting on his slip 'n' slide lube rink impulses as he admired the mesmerising curve of Yugyeom's cheekbones (seriously, why was he blessed with such godly facial structure, he would never know.) Because he knew the scenario he had played out in his head wouldn't happen if they had been in a hotel suite in Paris surrounded by candles and rose petals and wine, (because they were best friends, bros4lyfe etc.)so why would it happen now, where they were surrounded by fuzzy handcuffs and special candles for waxplay and dildos in every shape you could think of?

Except it really did happen. 

And Bambam thinks that maybe he should act on more of his weird impulses after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll be writing more in this universe to explore the other ships of gay7, but i may not. we'll see. hope you enjoyed this one tho!!


End file.
